Vivi's Quest
by materiagurl
Summary: Final Fantasy 9. What becomes of Vivi after the game? His adventure after the party splits. Appearance of old friend. New enemy attacks. I don't own any characters from FF9. I just play the game.


Vivi's Quest  
  
Some time later…  
  
A young prince runs through the town of Alexandria. He looked as if he was in a hurry. Too bad he wasn't looking where he was going, because suddenly he ran into another kid. All of a sudden the little prince got a feeling of déjà vu. He looked up to see a little guy in a ruffled old magician's hat and dressed in a shabby but creative little outfit.  
  
"Pick up the pace, will ya!? I don't believe it! Vivi!" said the rat prince.  
  
"Vivi?…How do you know that name!?" said the little mage, with arms outstretched.  
  
"What are you talking about? It's me, Puck! How could you forget me!?"  
  
The little mage still was unaware of what the prince was referring. "Puck?"  
  
"You know, Puck!"  
  
"Th-the prince of Burmecia?…"  
  
"Oh, come on! What's wrong with you? …If you're not Vivi, then who are you?"  
  
"I'm……Vivi's son!" And suddenly a throng of black mages looking identical to the little mage came running through.   
  
"Yeeowww!…Look at all the Vivis!"  
  
************************************************************At this point in the ending, you begin to wonder what happened to Vivi. Well, I will attempt to explain the whereabouts of our dear friend "Master" Vivi Ornitier. Now, if you will remember, on the journey for the world, Vivi was still a child, learning more about himself through travel, and the unfortunate mishap of the creation of the Black Mage copies. Until Vivi helped defeat Necron, he didn't realize what his existence meant on Gaia. Kuja also taught a valuable lesson to him. Kuja believed in absolute power and destruction. That's why he created the black mages. Therefore, Vivi had a hunch that somehow his life had meaning, but he was still searching. So, after they defeated Necron, the celebration was held in Lindblum due to the major repairs that were being made in Alexandria. Of course, Zidane never made it to the party. Vivi and the others had so much fun. Even the lady in the gift shop gave Vivi a lifetime supply of Kupo Nuts. All seemed good, yet Vivi was somewhat perplexed. He told everyone goodbye and said he needed to head back to the village to check on his fellow friends. However, Vivi's thoughts ran deeper…  
  
As he made his journey (by Chocobo, because of his condition on the airship) back to the Outer Continent, he stopped in his tracks, just near Conde Petie. "…I wonder what happened to Zidane?" He toddled along the direction of the Iifa Tree, hoping that he would find his friend. As he approached the grounds of the Tree, he looked on in shock seeing the remains of what the violent reaction had done to the area. Vivi searched for his friend high and low, careful not to fall into the pit of where the Tree's roots had collapsed. "! What's that? Zidane?!" Vivi exclaimed as he found- what turned out to be nothing more than a disconnected tree root, which was mistaken for his tail. Vivi let out a heavy sigh, and moved on. He made his way back to the village. All was well, except a few more friends had "stopped," but that was to be expected. Two of the mages were still arguing over a new name for their new Genome friend. Bobby Corwen was well, and all the shops were up and running, thanks to the new race helping to assist the mages. Yet, as Vivi saw the Genome, he grew weary and became quite sad. He thought about his friend, as he had recently discovered that they were both suffering from the same fate. Vivi knew that he had to do something, perhaps go out and look for his Genome friend again? After all, he could be anywhere. He discussed the decision with his fellow mages and told him not to let word out to anyone, especially the Genome. He remembered the last thing Zidane told him- that now was that time for him in life to fulfill his destiny and that he would have his own someday. Well, Vivi had recalled this statement and decided that it was time. He searched everywhere for Zidane, mainly places full of pretty girls, castles with princesses and even small gang associations. He hopped on Choco to search the other Islands, but still…no Zidane.  
  
Vivi was about to give up. He found himself approaching Quan's Dwelling. He knew he should probably rest. He cleaned up at the hot spring in the base of the cave and then tidied up a bit, thinking about the good old days. "What would Grandpa have done?" he thought. He walked around in his Robe of Lords and almost forgot about those days when he was just a stranger, an immigrant from a faraway land. He walked around in Quan's old room and took another look around. He even measured himself on the wall where Quan had last marked. "Vivi……still too small to eat." Vivi just laughed. He walked out onto the ledge and looked out over the mountains, through the skies, and occasionally glancing at the foam below.  
  
"…still trying to find yourself, Vivi?"  
  
(! That voice!) "Zidane?" Vivi turned around to see a weak but recovering Zidane. "Zidane!!!!!!" Vivi ran and nearly knocked Zidane over with a tight embrace.  
  
"Hey, Vivi. How's it goin'? I thought I might find you here. Of course, it wasn't the first place I-" Zidane stopped himself. "…Vivi, are you alright?"  
  
"Zidane…you were gone for so long…I thought I'd never find you…"  
  
Zidane, looking perplexed, said "Huh? Whadaya mean?"  
  
"Well everyone was so happy after we saved the planet…except me. I was so worried that you didn't make it! But, I also think that the others were worried, but they had other things on their minds, like rebuilding the cities and towns…" "Claire misses you…"  
  
"Claire…" "Oh, Vivi! You didn't need to worry about me! I'm fine, ya see?" Just then Zidane almost hit the floor from lack of balance. Vivi caught him just before he fell. "Zidane, maybe you should get s-some rest." He helped Zidane to the bed on the upper bunk and made him some curative medicine with herbs, items and magic. "Vivi, you don't hafta-"  
  
"Zidane, after all that you've done for me I want you to treat you just as well. We'll talk later, once you've rested."  
  
"…Okay. Vivi……thanks."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"So, Zidane, what happened to you?"  
  
Zidane told him his story. He explained that the violent reaction trapped him for a couple weeks, and he could barely move the first week. He healed over time, and gradually got himself out, with Kuja too. Poor Kuja. He thought he would give him a proper burial. So, he placed him in the area he desired most. He didn't really know where to go next, but he knew it was too soon to go back to the Mist Continent, with his condition, physically, as well as emotionally.  
  
"Hey, um…Vivi?"  
  
"Yes, Zidane?"  
  
"You remember back in Terra when I…kinda lashed out at you? Well, I just-"  
  
"Zidane, it's okay. Really. I kinda understand what you were going through." "……"  
  
Zidane "……"   
  
Vivi walked out to the ledge again. Zidane followed. Vivi again found himself looking at the foam clouds below. He thought very hard for a long while.  
  
"…Zidane? What's my purpose? I thought I knew…but still a part of me is missing something, you know?"  
  
"Yeah, Vivi. …I guess it's kinda like what you told me back there. What you learned. Kuja meant that you are one of a kind, and very special. I'm quite sure your existence inspired him, meaning that there was something about you, that he wanted to explore. You know, you're an amazing person, Vivi."  
  
"…Zidane…"  
  
"No, I mean it. I think your curiosity has finally showed me the answer. …Remember the Genome, and how some of them were special because they were given their personalities, their mission, their existence? That's kinda like you and the Black mages. Some of them did the opposite of "stopping," and "started" to appreciate their purpose through your actions and kind words. So, before you go letting yourself down again, know that you and me are the same person. And I've got your back no matter what. Alright?"  
  
"…Zidane……th-thanks."  
  
"And knock off that stutter, will ya?" ZIdane smiled.   
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
The next few months were the best for Zidane and Vivi. Every night, Vivi went out to look at the foam below. One night, Zidane got up and Vivi wasn't there. "Vivi! Vivi! Oh, Vivi, there you are….Vivi?"  
  
"Zidane…there's something down there. I need to know what that is."  
  
"Oh, Vivi…are you sure?" Vivi nodded. "Okay, let's go then." The two made their way down the mountains, only to discover a bunch of tiny mages! "Zidane! What could this mean?"  
  
"I dunno. Let's take care of them. Should we take them back with us?" Vivi nodded.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
That night, Zidane had a chill run down his back. Trouble was brewing. He informed Vivi that he'd be right back. Zidane found nothing, but he had an awful feeling when he returned to the cave. Disaster had struck. Zidane heard the little cries of the babies. He found them and calmed them down, but where was Vivi? Zidane started freaking out. He gathered up all the babies and put them somewhere else that he found to be safe while he looked for Vivi.  
  
Zidane, heart pounding, ran down the mountain. What he saw was beyond belief. There was Vivi, fighting yet another Black Waltz. Zidane teamed up with Vivi. Black Waltz No. 4 was a power beyond anything Zidane had seen. Soon, they defeated it, but suffered sever wounds. Zidane looked o er at Vivi, who had hit the ground and lay almost unconscious.  
  
"Vivi!!!!"  
  
"…Z-Zidane…I…can't…move…"  
  
"No, Vivi. You'll be fine! Let's go before it's too late!"  
  
"…you…don't…under…stand…can't…move…anymore……Zidane…take care…of…them……thanks..for be….lieving…in…me…"  
  
"Vivi! Vivi? No!!!!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Zidane carried poor Vivi's lifeless body back to the village where all black mages go when their time had passed. He promised the little ones that could go visit. Vivi when they get older. To keep his spirit and bravery alive, they all wore matching outfits resembling their "Father" Vivi.  
  
The day of the celebration at Alexandria, Zidane hurried to the village to see his dear friend one last time before moving on with his new destiny… 


End file.
